ExtrañaSensación
by Neko-Naru-Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura son empresarios exitosos. Una fuerte amistad está a punto de sufrir grandes cambios. Los negocios y los sentimientos nunca van juntos. Luchar por lo que quieres implica dejar lo que te conviene ¿no, Naruto?. SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola! Bueno soy nueva en esto. Es mi tercer fic escrito pero el primero en publicación. No sé cómo se desarrollan mis escritos , es decir, si son buenos o malos, pero me gustaría que me dejen algún comentario sobre algunos consejos o algo que hayan notado por favor. Con eso me ayudarían a mejorar. _

**Advertencia: la historia se basa en un trío y no sé bien como terminará la historia. Obviamente, es un SasuNaruSakuSasu. También, existe la posibilidad de posible lemon o (por lo menos) lemon más leve. **

**Naruto no me pertenece. Es de Kishimoto-san.**

**Aclaraciones: **

_- Pero fui ayer__**.- **_**pensamientos de los personajes**

- ¨_Habla, idiota.¨- _**conversación telefónica.**

- Sai…- **habla normal.**

**Resumen: **

-Sakura, ¿Sabes? Hace tiempo que ya no salimos los tres juntos. ¿Te apetece invitar el viernes a Sasuke? Ya sabes… ó.- No me digas, el mes pasó tan rápido que olvidé por completo su cumpleaños.- Y dime, ¿Qué le conseguirás de regalo? ¿Una fotografía tuya haciéndole el amor a Sai?-.- ¡Cállate! No seas baka Naruto- le soltó demasiado furiosa y roja de vergüenza.

**-.****Extraña Sensación.-**

_17:10__ PM._

_Tokio-Japón_

En un café de Tokio, una de las ciudades más impresionantes del mundo, se podía vislumbrar claramente a dos jóvenes manteniendo una charla animada. Uno de los chicos aparentaba tener unos veintiún años, cuyos cabellos eran dorados como el Sol, y su piel, de una tez bronceada. Sus ojos portaban el azul del cielo. Era increíblemente encantador y cada lado de sus mejillas eran adornadas por tres graciosas marquitas, lo cual, lo hacia ver endemoniadamente sexy para cualquier chica. Vestía una camisa azul como sus ojos y un traje oscuro como sus modernos y relucientes zapatos. Además, llevaba una maleta en la que guardaba documentos importantes y su lap-top. En cuanto a su acompañante, era una chica. Ésta era más joven que él: raspaba unos dieciocho años, pero reflejaba ser más madura. Su pelo era de un extraño color rosa y sus ojos eran verde jade. Su piel era fina y blanca, y llevaba un traje bordó que remarcaba a la perfección el contorno de su cuerpo que, a decir verdad, era muy codiciado tanto que cualquier hombre la deseaba. Y con respecto a los hombres, a ella sinceramente no le interesaban para nada o bueno, nadie excepto la persona que tenía enfrente: Naruto, su compañero de oficina. Al principio, cuando iban justos al colegio, alucinaba con el más popular del instituto: Uchiha Sasuke, un chico frío, arrogante, egocéntrico pero dentro de todo un gran compañero. Mas, la sonrisa de Naruto la cautivó en los últimos años de la preparatoria.

El Uchicha se caracterizaba por ser una persona que ocultaba sus sentimientos aunque sólo los mostraba con la pelirrosa y el hiperactivo ojiazul. Ellos eran sus dos mejores amigos. Estaría para ellos siempre, no los abandonaría y si la distancia alguna vez se hacía presente, no dudaría en escribirles y, de vez en cuando, llamarlos o utilizar otros medios.

-Sakura, ¿Sabes? Hace tiempo que ya no salimos los tres juntos. ¿Te apetece invitar el viernes a Sasuke? Ya sabes…

- Ahh- Suspiró.- No me digas: el mes pasó tan rápido que olvidé por completo su cumpleaños. Genial. Ahora estoy en aprietos.- Preocupada, fijó sus ojos en el té que sostenía entre sus manos. Lo olvidó: el trabajo arduo y rutinario la transportaba a un mundo sumergido en papeles y más papeles, y agotaba todo su tiempo libre. Claramente, necesitaba unas vacaciones y contactarse más con su gran amigo azabache.

- ¿Acaso estás ocupada o …- En su cara se hizo presente una sonrisa macabra- ¿Sólo huyes por evitarlo después de lo sucedido en el departamento de Gaara?- Una vena palpitando apareció en su frente. Eso le colmó el vaso. Esta vez, Naruto no safaría cuando llegasen a la entrada de su casa.

- ¡Cállate! No seas baka Naruto.- Le soltó demasiado furiosa y roja de vergüenza.

-JAJAJAJAJA.- Bien. Estupendo. La risa del rubio fue tan estruendosa que eso casi la sacaba de quicio. Intentó hacer otro esfuerzo por calmarse. Necesitaba más que nada, aunque sea por hoy, toda la paciencia del mundo cosa que con el rubio sería algo a ganarse por las malas o simplemente imposible.- Entonces, ya que no iras, le daré el regalo de tu parte por lo menos- claro estaba pero la ojijade no se percató de eso: era otra de sus pesadas bromas. La razón por la que Sakura no se dio cuenta fue porque este dejo la mitad de la frase para después de que ella le dijese que no había comprado el regalo y que no creía que llegase a hacerlo. Sonrió. Esta vez, ella caería en su trampa. No perdería esta vez. La haría enojar: ese era su pasatiempo favorito además de hacer lo mismo con su amigo.

- No. No lo he comprado aún y no creo que tenga tiempo. Quedan tres días y esta semana tengo demasiado trabajo.- apenada, miró hacia la calle. Se sentía más que despistada: se sentía traicionada consigo misma y que estaba, a su vez, fallándole a su mejor amigo. No era la primera vez que esta situación ocurría.

- Bueno si quieres lo consigo por ti y se lo doy, ¿Qué me dices?

- ¿Enserio? Arigato, Naruto. – Una sonrisa burlona se presentó en la cara del rubio. Y por supuesto, la joven se percató del gran error cometido: había caído en los estúpidos jueguitos del rubio. Y por la sonrisa de éste, no era algo bueno. Ahora que lo pensaba, notó que al pobre de Naruto la influencia de sonrisas de Sai y Sasuke le afectó demasiado y, para colmo, empezó a utilizarlas en contra de ella para hacerla enojar. Bien. ¿Qué podría estar mejor hoy? Lo único que faltaba es que su mamá la llamase y le reprochara por no ir a tomar el té con ella. _Oh, ¡No!._ Se recriminó mentalmente. Se olvidó por completo de la reunión con la mayor. Este carácter de no acordarse jamás de nada fue influencia del rubio. Y luego, supo que no debía haber aceptado la oferta del otro.- No me digas que…-

- Ajajaja. Me extrañaba que no te dieras cuenta, Sakura-chan. De verdad creí que tenías un genio de los mil demonios pero veo que me equivoqué al respecto.- Daba énfasis a cada palabra pronunciada y, obviamente, sin salir de la cruel burla.- Igual ya que has aceptado mi favor, se lo daré.- Oh. Eso sonó horrible. La cara de la chica se descompaginó por un breve segundo para luego contraer sus músculos faciales, y pedir al cielo que no le diera fuerzas porque terminaría ahorcando a Naruto.

- Dime baka, ¿Qué le conseguirás de regalo? ¿Una fotografía tuya follando con Sai?- Golpe bajo. Sabía que el rubio odiaba el hecho de que le digan gay y más el hecho de que siempre se viese acompañadas la palabra con Sai. Eso lo sacaba de sus casillas y ella sonrió complacida por haberlo irritado en algo tan simple.

-…- Se quedó en seco. De verdad, ella tenía el mejor genio en su interior al igual que Sasuke, sólo que éste era más macabro. Como un flash, una idea lo iluminó para salir de la humillación que le hizo pasar.- No.-Contestó- No pienso darle eso. Le daré algo mejor. Le daré algo que nadie jamás le ha dado durante su adolescencia.- La chica esperaba ansiosa a que prosiguiera. Le intrigaba en cierto modo pero lo que vino, no se lo esperó en sus pocos años vividos.- Le daré…- Tragó saliva e inhaló todo el aire que pudo para gritar a los cuatro vientos- ¡LE DARÉ ESA FOTO TUYA TAN VERGONZOSA DE TUS HERMOSAS PRENDAS INTERIORES QUE ROBÉ DE TU CAJÓN HOY A LA MAÑANA!.- Silencio. Uno; dos; tres…- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- No pudo contenerse. Estalló en carcajadas. La cara de su amiga al oírlo no pudo ser mejor. Era la mejor cara de sorpresa que había visto. Estaba con la boca abierta al igual que sus ojos mirando hacia la nada mientras su mente trataba de recapacitar lo dicho por su camarada. Estuvo así un minuto y seguía escuchando la risotada de él. No bastaron ni treinta segundos para lo que sucedió después. Eso era lo que el rubio menos se esperaba. De hecho, ni el demonio en persona se lo esperaba.

- JAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJJAAJAJAJAJAJAJJAAJJAJAAJJAJAJAJAAJ JAAJ.- La chica empezó a reírse sin pudor alguno. ¡Hasta lágrimas le salían de sus orbes de tanta risa! El mundo se venía abajo. Esta vez, morían todos los presentes allí. Todos. Hasta el insecto que hace menos de tres segundos estaba en una hoja de la planta que estaba cerca del rubio.- Ay Naruto, esa fue la mejor broma que escuché en mi vida.- le dijo... ¿Sonriendo sinceramente y feliz? No. Esa no era la Sakura que él conocía. Entonces, ¿Dónde se encontraba? ¿La habían secuestrado? Se pellizcó el codo. Imposible. Era la realidad, la vida real. Estaba asombrado ante esa reacción hasta que escuchó como le decía que se paré que ya había pagado la cuenta. Esto no podía estar pasando. Ella siempre se enojaba con él cuando él se burlaba y ahora ella estaba pagando la cuenta. Iría al psicólogo hoy. Contrataría a Shikamaru por un día aunque sabía que el perezoso también necesitaría otro psicólogo porque se traumaría ante tal declaración. Tomó su maleta y se dispuso a andar al lado de la pelirrosa en dirección a su casa.

-Naruto- le llamó.

- ¿Qué sucede?- Giró su vista hacia ella.

- Acércate.- Le susurró cerca de su cara. Se puso en puntillas debido a que el rubio la pasaba por casi diez centímetros.

-…- Se puso rojo como un tomate. Tenerla a esa distancia lo distraída de cualquier realidad. Sonrío como un bobo. _¿Y a quién no?_ Se preguntó mentalmente. Su sola presencia era embriagante. Para cualquiera lo sería. Hasta podía apostar que para Sasuke también. Es que era una belleza con un aroma tan dulce y agradable a cualquier olfato.

- Ven, acércate.- Susurró sensualmente.

-…-Se acercó tal como se lo había pedido. Estaba hipnotizado hasta que un gran golpe se chocó contra su angelical y divino rostro.

-¡ IDIOTA! ERES UN BAKA NARUTO. ¿TE CREÍSE QUE NO ME IBA A ENOJAR? CLARO, COMO SI ESO FUESE POSIBLE. SÓLO ME CALMÉ PARA AHORA DARTE TU REGALO POR ADELANTADO. Ah, y se me olvidaba. Como no traía plata conmigo, decidí sacarla de tu billetera mientras te quedaste atónito a mi reacción. Utilicé ese momento para aprovechar a vengarme.- le dijo todo sin tomar una pizca de aire.- Y QUE TE QUEDE CLARO QUE AHORA NO ENTRAS A MI CASA SIN MI PERMISO JAMÁS ¿OÍSTE? JAMÁS. Y una cosa más…- se acercó más al oído del chico…

-... – Otro puño recibido pero esta vez, en sus íntimas partes- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AUUUUUUCHHHHHHH - Gritó de dolor. Eso si que dolió. Y los últimos golpes fueron en donde podía alcanzar la chica con su máxima fuerza. Naruto estaba tan acostumbrado a esos tratos que una paliza más no lo afectaría en lo absoluto.

- Eso es lo que te mereces. Adiós, Naruto. Nos vemos luego, dé-bil.- Enfatizó muy furiosa. Y tal como había previsto, la calma se le escaparía teniendo al rubio cerca. Cerró la puerta de un gran portazo. No quiso girarse para no tenerle lástima al maldito rubio y menos si después de horas su casa se convertiría en un tremendo desastre por el ojiazul y aparte, tener que soportar que duerma en su casa. No. Definitivamente no. Así que se adentró en el ascensor rumbo a su departamento. Ya luego pensaría en cómo vengarse de nuevo. Mientras tanto, el rubio yacía en el piso. Al parecer, Sakura se había enojado enserio como para pasarse de ese modo. Aunque no era la primera vez. De hecho, siempre terminaba así. Sonrió. Por más violenta que sea, le parecía genial. Estaba completamente enamorado de ella por más que se lo hubiese negado cuando la volvió a tener en el mismo curso de preparatoria años atrás. Se levantó del piso y cogió su celular. Llamaría a alguien para que lo llevara hasta su casa ya que todo su cuerpo le impedía moverse hasta tantas cuadras.

_18:56 __PM _

_Hotel Prince-__ Yokohama- Japón. _

_-¨ Te dije exactamente que hoy no podría ir otouto-baka. –_ Dijo un Itachi que caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación mientras hablaba por celular con su hermano menor.

-_ ¨ Lo lamento. Tienes dos horas para asistir. Si no vas hoy, no hay ningún trato, Itachi¨. _– Sasuke llevó su mano derecha hacia su frente y se fregó tratando de pensar cómo leches iba hacer para que el estúpido de su hermano asista a la maldita reunión de negocios que había presentado la empresa con la cual trabajarían durante cinco aterradores meses.- ¨ _Escucha, haremos esto: les mentiré. Diré que estás enfermo o que se te presentó un problema a último momento en medio camino. Pero no te quejes si no nos dan lo que esperabas. Es más: tú y tu estúpida terquedad tendrán luego la culpa de que todo salga mal, ¿Oíste, tarado?¨_- Ahora estaba más que peor. Si ya se había levantado de malas, esto lo ayudaba a estarlo el triple. Estúpido hermano. Estúpido bisexual queriéndose acostar con cualquiera que ir a prestar atención al encuentro con esos ancianos que presentaban, en parte, el futuro de sus negocios.

-_ ¨ Esta bien.¨ -_ Suspiró.-¨_ Por primera vez me has convencido en tu bendita vida, baka. Pero recuerda que me lavas los pantalones por un mes, ¿De acuerdo?¨ _– Dijo con voz ya cansada de tanta insistencia. Joder. Ese Sasuke se parecía más a Naruto y a Sakura. Sonrío. Sasuke se había dejado llevar por sus influencias y eso lo notaba hasta para cuando comían. O mejor dicho, cuando él comía apurado como el hiperactivo chico de orbes azules. Al parecer, esos dos le cambiaron un poco su aburrida rutina. Pero, Itachi fue el único que se percató de una cosa: él estaba completamente enamorado de los dos sin que él mismo se haya dado cuenta aún._ Valla lío en lo que se mete en cuanto relación amorosa_, pensó. Agradecía eternamente al cielo ser un bisexual adicto a las putas fiestas que ser influenciado por semejantes personalidades. Pero pronto, todo tipo de pensamientos se borró al recordar que aún permanecía en línea. Iba a continuar hablando pero la voz de su hermano lo dejó sin el habla.

_-¨__ ¿Qué? No hemos hecho ningún trato y no pienso hacerlo. Menos si de eso se trata. Es asqueroso.¨_- Asco. La última vez que lo hizo terminó en el balcón con una bolsa vomitando todo lo que había desayunado. Y no es para menos: sus pantalones olían terrible. Estaban llenos de semen. ¡Sí! Ese asqueroso líquido blanquecino. Así que, no pensaba volver a hacerlo. Prefería cocinar o limpiar el comedor. Pero no lavar la ropa del moreno mayor.

_-¨ O aceptas o no voy y dejo los negocios a su suerte. – _Le advirtió.

_-¨ Prefiero hacer la cena, el desayuno y limpiar la mitad del desorden.¨- _Soltó rápidamente.

_-¨ Eso me convence mucho más… Her-ma-ni-to.¨- _Si no fuese por la distancia, Sasuke lo asesinaría con lo que estuviese a su alcance. Lo odiaba. Más cuando se burlaba de él por creerse la mejor cosa del mundo.-

-¨ _Acepto.¨_- Bien. Se había salvado por parte. Excepto por lo de la casa pero luego vería como se las arreglaba.

-_¨Iré ahora mismo. Nos vemos allí. No te demores, otouto-baka.¨_ - Dicho eso, colgó la línea. Cerró su celular y se giró en dirección al baño. Entró. Era inmenso, con las paredes blancas y a la izquierda, el espejo junto al lavabo y a un metro, el bañadero. Se deshizo de sus boxers, tirándolos por donde sea, y se metió a la ducha en un instante. Abrió el grifo de agua caliente sin ponerle atención a la temperatura y dejó que el agua recorriera cada milímetro de su cuerpo. Ahora estaba más calmado. La ducha lo distendía de las malas pasadas del día. Se quedó así unos minutos más, apreciando el sonido del agua caer sobre él. Era relajante en su totalidad y, con muy pocas ganas de salir, cerró ambos grifos y salió de el bañadero. Se dirigió directo a su equipaje y sacó el traje de esa noche. Se quitó las toallas y se cambió de ropa. Llevaba puesto un traje negro y una camisa roja. Lucía espléndido y elegante como todo empresario sin contar su belleza incomparable, siendo así el más popular en Japón. Se miró en el espejo y sonrió. Estaba complacido con semejante vista. Consultó su reloj de mesa y empacó sus pertenencias a la velocidad de la luz. Miró alrededor del cuarto asegurándose de que no se olvidaba nada y dejó atrás a la costosa habitación. Bajó por el ascensor hasta la planta baja y, en la mesa de recepción, entregó las dichosas llaves. Al notar la salida, apresuró su andar y caminó directo hacia donde aparcaba su coche, un X-BOX color negro con motor Audi de 2 litros (2.0TFSI) y 240PS de potencia. Su precio variaba entre 8.400.000 (el modelo más barato) a 13.800.000 yenes. Eso dejaba en claro su posición económica. Se subió como si nada, ignorando todas las sorprendidas miradas de las mujeres. Eran patéticas. Iguales cabía decir. - _Iguales, histéricas y regaladas . –_ pensó. Encendió su vehículo y se encaminó hacia el lugar de la estúpida cena. Esta vez, no logró evitar las aburridas cenas de negocios de su familia. No comprendía cómo Sasuke toleraba a esa gente hipócrita que se especializaba en arruinarle sus citas nocturnas. Deseaba enormemente que el tiempo pasara rápido.

_20:30 PM_

_Tokio - Japón. _

- ¡Auch! – Se quejó un joven rubio.

- Naruto, te lo dije. NO le hagas ese tipo de cosas a Sakura. Sabes muy bien cómo se pone luego. Pero agradece que no te haya roto los huesos.- Fijó su vista en el joven y supiró_._- Ay, Naruto- Dijo con voz cansada.- Tú nunca cambias. – Cerró por un momento sus ojos mientras dejaba escapar aire por su boca. Ese chico era un caso especial.

- Lo sé, Kakashi pervertido.- Le dedicó una sonrisa más radiante que el Sol. Le agradaba la compañía del peliplata sacándolo de esas circuntancias. Le traían recuerdos de la primaria.- _Yo y Sasuke peleábamos todo el día. Sakura siempre nos salvaba de una pelea, excepto ese día en que la muerte nos acechó por nuestros tontos corazones. Recuerdo que sus lágrimas caían, y que avisó a Kakashi lo más rápido que pudo. Esas actitudes fueron estúpidas pero las intenciones no eran malas o eso se suponía_.- Su mirada pasó a ser una triste y melancólica. No debía recordar aquello. No debía y no quería aunque era un gran estúpido y lo había hecho. De repente, sintió de nuevo el ardor que le proporcionaba el alcohol recorriendo la herida de su rodilla izquierda. - ¡Auch! Duele. – Y no era para menos: Sakura le había brindado puñetazos violentos, demasiado violentos.

- Bien. Supongo que ya está.- El agotamiento en sus facciones era muy visible. El hecho de tener que sanar al rubio cada vez que era agredido por la segunda Tsunade lo agobiaba muchísimo. No quiso pensarlo más. Su piel se erizaba al recuerdo. – Ahora ve a tomarte un buen baño.- Dicho esto, sus pies lo llevaron hacía la puerta del salón de ese gran departamento y entró silenciosamente a él, no sin antes mirar por última vez al joven.

-…- Nada. Eso pasó por su cabeza. Se levantó a medias de la cama, tomó la toalla que el otro le había dejado doblada a un costado y se metió al majestuoso baño. Al entrar, se quitó el carísimo traje que ahora lucía en un penoso estado, quedando en boxers y medias negras. Entre tanto, abrió la canilla y dejó que el vapor se adueñara del ambiente poco a poco. Lentamente, se acercó a la tina. Metió una mano para probar si la temperatura era de su agrado, y enseguida se despojó de sus últimas prendas para sumergirse en aquella delicia. Miles de burbujas aparecieron en el agua, a lo que esto hizo gracia al ocupante de ese cuarto. Sus rubios cabellos salían un poco hacia la superficie moviéndose de un lado al otro. Pequeñas y grandes gotas salpicaban todo el baño dejándolo mojado por doquier. Sacudió su cabeza y buscó con su vista al jabón. No lo veía. No estaba. Inquieto, se levantó y buscó por el bendito lugar. - ¿Dónde mierda ponen los jabones aquí?

- Se supone que es tu casa y deberías saberlo.- Se giró rápidamente al escuchar esa voz femenina a sus espaldas. Levantó la vista y pudo reconocer a aquella silueta.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Sakura-Chan?- No se esperaba que ella viniese a su hogar después del enojo ya que generalmente no solía hacerlo. Le extrañó un poco aquello pero no debía preocuparse, ¿O sí?

- Naruto, yo… Quiero disculparme. Sé que siempre haces esas tonterías y que otras veces te he dejado en peores condiciones pero… -Tragó saliva. Sus labios no articulaban palabra alguna de lo que quería expresar. ¿Cómo le decía ahora lo que le vino a manifestar? Bien, sentía que debía hacerlo así que se armó con valor y pudo soltar las palabras. – Yo, vengo a decirte que…- Pero se vio interrumpida por el maldito sonido del timbre. Maldito sea el que estaba detrás de esa puerta. Lo asesinaría cuando entrara y ya poco le importaba si lo publicaban por televisión ese mismo día.- _Idiota. LO MATARÉ ¡CHIAAA! –_ Decía hacia sus adentros. ¿Es que acaso uno nunca podía notificar una situación urgente cuando se requería?

- ¡Adelante!- Gritó el rubio. La puerta se abrió. Dos pasos se adentraron y luego de eso, un tremendo gritó se escuchó.

- ¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉE?- . Se quedaron perplejos, incrédulos al oír ese grito. ¿No era acaso que Minato llegaba en dos días? Entonces, ¿Qué hacía allí? Y más aún, ¿Justo cuando los jóvenes estaban dentro del baño? ¿Por qué a él le pasaban estas cosas? ¡Sakura estaba allí y el grito de su padre se debía a eso!

-Sakura.- Llamó en un susurro.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Sal de aquí, rápido.

-Pero…- Calló al minuto. Miró en dónde y cómo estaba el rubio. Volvió a mirar y también al pato amarillo al lado de su compañero ¿Qué hacía eso ahí? Y creer que había madurado con los años pero ni el paso del tiempo podía contra la inmadurez del rubio. Observó nuevamente y entendió el estado de su situación. No se había percatado de eso: él estaba tomándose un baño y ella había entrado como si nada. ¿Tan despistada podía llegar a ser? Y peor aún, estaba el padre de su amigo mirándolos desde la puerta y eso la hizo sentir suficientemente incómoda. Giró sobre sí y salió de allí lo más rápido que sus piernas le daban. No quería ver el siguiente episodio. Ya tendría tiempo para conversar con su amigo sobre la noticia y, también, sobre su inagotable inmadurez. Una vez fuera, el padre volvió a cerrar la puerta y se colocó en el borde de la enorme pileta llena de espuma.

-…

- Padre…

- Ya sé que vas a preguntarme y sobre lo sucedido recién… Me sorprendió un poco.

- Ah.- Suspiró demasiado aliviado. Temía que este le reprochara demasiado.

- Hijo…-

- Padre, ¿Por qué viniste antes? ¿No tendrías que estar aquí más en dos días?

- A eso iba a ir, Naruto. Pero tú siempre hablas antes que los demás. – Rió un poco y acarició la cabellera húmeda del menor.- Verás, conseguí el ascenso y demás…

- ¡Eso es grandioso! Felicitaciones papá. – Dijo muy animado pero no se esperó por nada lo que venía luego. Eso, en parte, afectaría a su hermosa y más complicada vida amorosa.

- Hijo, escucha. Gracias por eso pero no es tiempo de celebraciones. – La preocupación dominaba sus expresiones. Eso no le agradó al menor. Su padre nunca venía de antemano a menos que una urgencia se presentase. Le causó un mal augurio su visita mas optó por no demostrar miedo.

- ¿Qué está mal? – Apresuró a preguntar.

- Naruto, esto es complicado, y solamente si tú aceptas la siguiente propuesta no habrá ningún problema. – Silencio. El menor sintió como se atoraba con su propia saliva y tosió un poco. Se miraron tratando de expresar lo que sentían en esos instantes y Minato no lo dudó más. – Debo decirte que es la única propuesta.

- Dímela. –

- Naruto…- Volvió a callarse. No sabía cómo se lo tomaría pero tragó en seco y predispuesto, declaró. – Naruto, necesito que te cases…

- …

-… Pero que te involucres con una de las familias más ricas de Japón…

- ...

- Y con eso me referiero a Sasuke… Uchiha, Sasuke.-

-…- sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. No podía creer lo que su padre decía. Sasuke era su amigo, su mejor amigo. Y es más, ¿por qué Sasuke era la única salida? Su mente quedo absorta de la realidad. Deseaba que eso fuese una broma, una de muy mal gusto. Las palabras no salían de su garganta ante tal sorpresa. Su padre hizo ademán de seguir relatando las razones, y sólo se dispuso a escuchar atónito. Esto de las mafias de las grandes riquezas familiares no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Quiso que Kakashi interviniera en el asunto y mágicamente le dijiese que era una mala jugada pero, por más que así quisiera, sabía en su interior que no sería así. Ayuda, eso era lo que requería en esos momentos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto no me pertenece. Es de Kishimoto-san.**

**Aclaraciones: **

_- Pero fui ayer__**.- **_** pensamientos de los personajes**

- "H_abla, idiota.¨- _ **conversación telefónica.**

- Sai…- **habla normal.**

**- **_Argentina, 17.59 PM- _**mención de la ciudad en que suceden los hechos.**

**Y quiero aclarar aquí, que en el anterior capítulo las líneas que marcaban claramente el cambio de escena no han salido. Por lo tanto, las ciudades y horas mencionadas hacen referencia al cambio de escena.**

**.Extraña_Sensacion.**

**Capítulo Dos**

_Residencia Uchiha-Nagoya- Japón- 20.37 PM_

Tensión y asombro inundaban aquel hermoso salón donde sólo tres personas adultas se encontraban. Dos eran bellas mujeres y, la otra persona, un hombre. Una de las mujeres se llamaba Mikoto quien sin duda poseía una inexplicable belleza. Su cabello, azabache como sus oscuros orbes mientras su piel era tan blanca que hacía relucir más aun su belleza. Y por si era poco, la expresión en su rostro era dulce, sostenido además por una sincera sonrisa. La otra mujer aparentaba unos veinte años más joven acorde a su edad. Tenía ya cincuenta añ físico era esbelto: pechos grandes y musculos finamente marcados, al contrario de la otra mujer a su lado. Era rubia y sus ojos color miel resaltaban cada facción de su rostro. Su nombre era Tsunade y era una médica con habilidades sorprendentes. Sin embrago, el hombre era serio como una estatua, tez pálida y cabellos negros. Él era el tan reconocido Fugaku Uchiha, hombre de negocios y reconocido en toda Asia. Sus hijos, eran Sasuke e Itachi, los hermanos con igual poder que él.

-Yo…-la rubia intentó romper la tensión en aquella mansión. Pero parecía imposible, más aún luego de la conversación telefónica con Minato, contándole su situación actual. Ni ella ni los padres de Sasuke esperaban semejante pedido. No dudó un minuto más acerca de esa petición de Minato y arriesgó de la peor forma que, según ella, cualquiera hubiese hecho delante de una de las prestigiosas familias de Japón.- Señores, no creo que sea tan mala idea después de todo.- dio una pequeña pausa y continuó.- Si lo miran desde otro ángulo, quedaría de la siguiente manera: primero, las riquezas se fortalecerían, y segundo… Nos convendría a ambas partes ya que podríamos expander las empresas en otras partes del mundo. ¿No les parece?- ¡Demonio! No sabía y ni quería pensar cuál sería la reacción de Fugaku. Ese señor era un caso casi inmanejable, a no ser por la amable esposa que lo acompañaba a su lado.

- Por mi parte, creo que hasta a Sasuke le vendría bien una pareja.- comentó una feliz y tranquila morena. De verdad, Naruto era un gran candidato para él y Sakura lo mismo. Pero en esta ocasión, el primeramente mencionado estaba más cerca de su hijo y era con quien más le convendría contraer matrimonio. Una parte de ella sentía alivio; por fin Sasuke tendría un gran acompañante, pero el único problema serían las emociones y sentimientos de estos chicos porque compartían una gran amistad desde pequeños, y un gran amor por la misma mujer: Sakura Haruno, también amiga de ambos muchachos.

- Estoy de acuerdo pero creo que debería ser otra la persona con la que deba casarse. En lo posible una jovencita, no un chico...- dijo un serio Fugaku. No le desagradaba la idea en lo absoluto pero sí el pequeño detalle de su pareja. Sasuke debía darle herencia a los Uchiha. Y un hombre a su lado sólo le daría sexo, dinero y no fecundidad.- Quiero a una muchacha y no a un chico al lado de Sasuke porq- calló al verse interrumpido por la médica. Le fastidiaba ese acto pero prefirió tranquilizarse y escuchar lo que la mayor quería escupir hace más de medio minuto de su boca.

- Es el único candidato a favor. Tú decides si lo tomas o lo dejas.- sin duda, aquello se pondría difícil si éste se negaba. Así que agregó algo más antes de tomar sus cosas y largarse de la mansión para atender sus asuntos en el hospital.- Bien…- cogió su abrigo y se lo puso rápidamente mientras se encaminaba a la salida del lugar.- Si la herencia que tu hijo pueda darte con los años va primero, las puertas que te ofrecemos en negocios irán a otra familia. Piénsalo. Además, verás que no estarán en total desacuerdo. Ya luego ellos verán cómo solucionar las cosas a su manera. Espero que realmente no dejes pasar esta oportunidad.- y así sin más, se despidió con una leve inclinación y se fue de allí, dejando a un muy pensativo y algo resignado Fugaku quien no podía aclarar esa tormenta en su mente.

- Tsunade tiene razón. Deberías aceptarlo. ¿Qué tan malo podría ser? –al no recibir respuesta alguna, Mikoto despegó la vista del más alto y marchó a su habitación, dejándolo solo unos momentos. Era lo mejor porque en la cabeza de su esposo seguía aquella frase que segundos antes había salido de los labios de Tsunade. Era una mujer con experiencia cuyo hijo, Minato, era un hombre extremadamente meticuloso e inteligente en cuanto a sus planteos. Él tenía conocimientos excesivos sobre economía, relaciones internacionales y administración de empresas, y una estupenda habilidad para agradar a todo el que lo conociera. Por lo tanto, el hijo de ese hombre no sería mal partido para Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

_Hotel y Restaurant Omori Inn – Yokohama- Japón- 21. 27 PM_

La cena era un deleite que pocas personas podían disfrutar una noche cualquiera. Pero aquelo no quitaba los nervios del azabache. Por su cabeza muchas cosas pasaban. Y una, era su hermano y la estupidez que diría cuando los señores comenzaran la reunión de negocios. No quería disgustarse en ese lugar: no hoy. Así que se mantendría por primera vez pendiente de toda la aburrida charla sin quitarle los ojos de encima al idiota que le tocó por hermano mayor. Y decir que él debería ser el ejemplar, mas era el menos indicado para los ejemplos.

Fue así como empezó la noche de Sasuke, sin mencionar que todavía le quedaba la madrugada entera.

.

.

.

.

.

_Osaka - Japón - 23.01 PM_

- Y entonces Lee, ¿Qué sucedió luego? – preguntó un pelirrojo pasado de copas de vino.

- …- tragó enseguida el bocado en su boca y volvió al chisme.- Por supuesto que aún sigue enamorado de él.- comentó un chico de negros cabellos.- Y Deidara asistió al instante de la llamada del estúpido y no le quedó de otra prohibirle a Nagato que no se acerque más a su primo - Vio cómo su amigo tomaba otro sorbo de su copa. Gaara era un chico pelirrojo, de mirada aguamarina, piel pálida y con demasiado buen físico debido a las horas semanales que le dedicaba al Karate. Tenía alrededor de unos veintidós años y trabajaba como modelo para una revista. Gaara siempre lo acompañó desde que se conocieron en la secundaria. Y desde entonces, eran muy grandes amigos. La verdad que cuando estaba con él, pasaba unos espectaculares momentos de risa y otros, no moreno de cejos enormes bebió lo último que quedaba en su copa y pidió una botella más. Obviamente, notó como su acompañante lo miraba incrédulo. - ¿Qué?- la verdad es que a veces no entendía qué había de malo en tomar vino o sake.

- Estás loco. ¿Cómo crees que llegarás así a casa? Kankuro dijo claramente que lleges S-A-N-O.- le lanzó. ¿Acaso no se lo había dejado en claro antes de ingresar al dichoso lugar? Sin querer, observó con mayor determinación a su amigo. Se llamaba Rock Lee pero todos le decían solamente Lee. Sus ojos y su pelo portaban un color negro y en cuanto a su corte, Naruto solía decir que tenía forma de tazón. Vaya estupideces que decía ese muchacho. Rió para sus adentros. Volvió a poner atención a su recorrido y pudo ver que su piel era trigueña. Sus cejas, anchas. Sin duda, era igual a Maito Gai, su profesor de artes marciales. Hasta podría decirse que eran padre e hijo. Apoyó su cabeza sobre la mesa al sentir tremendo dolor de cabeza. Eso era producto de las cuatro o cinco botellas que se habían bajado en menos de una hora. Pudo percibir cómo alguien le tocaba el hombro y preguntaba si lo llevaba a su casa. Levantó apenas su vista y abrió sus ojos asombrado sin saber muy bien por qué debido a que no quería pensar para no tener que soportar ese dolor.- Sai…- pronunció de sus finos labios. Sai, un alto chico de pálida tez, era algo así como su amigo. No es que no lo considerara como tal, sino que varios acontecimientos lo hacían dudar si lo que con él llevaba una amistad.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó un tanto preocupado el mayor. Y, al parecer, Lee pronto estaría igual o peor que Gaara al ver cómo tomaba una media botella más.

- Si- contestó con una apenas audible voz. Su estado cada vez estaba peor. Todo el universo a su alrededor comenzaba a girar sin parar. No aguantó más y revolvió todo al piso. Estaba más que muerto si llegaba en ese estado a su casa. Esta vez, sería sometido a un castigo.- Que asco…-decía con voz ahogada.

- Te llevaré a mi casa si quieres. Puedo decirle a tu hermana que te has quedado dormido y decidí que sería mejor traerte a mi casa ya que estábamos a cinco cuadras.- con total tranquilidad, el de piel pálida pagó la cuenta de sus compañeros y fue guiándolos hacia la salida como pudo. Llevar a dos personas, una en estado deplorable y a otra a punto de enloquecer, no era fácil. -_Enloquecer…Eso me pasará si sigo encontrándolos siempre en estos momentos…- _Un momento. -_Enloquecer…- _se dijo a sí mismo. – _Maldita sea… Lee…- _OH, sí. Lee empezaría a hacer cualquier taradez por la borrachera que llevaba. Recordó que peleó contra unos bandidos y su fuerza provocó muchos destrozos, igual o más que Sakura. Decidió que era mejor llegar a su casa y poder retenerlo a tiempo. Apuró los pasos y abrió la puerta trasera del coche del pelirrojo. Metió a Gaara y luego al loco, así lo llamaba él. Cerró la puerta y dio una media vuelta alrededor del automóvil hasta entrar en el piloto. Encendió el motor y marchó en dirección veloz al punto de llegada. Y debía apresurarse ya que en el otro morocho el alcohol empezaba a surtir su efecto.

.

.

.

.

.

_Tokio- Japón- 01.20 AM_

Se revolvió entre las sábanas por milésima vez. No lograba pegar un ojo. Suspiró. Seguía intrigada por saber qué había querido decir Kakashi con lo de que se cuidase en los tiempos que se avecinaban prontamente. No podía dejar de pensar sobre esa charla en el departamento de Naruto mientras él se pegaba una ducha despreocupadamente.

_**Flash- Back**_

_# _Sakura se encontraba frente a la puerta del departamento de su rubio amigo. Golpeó una sola vez, y sin esperárselo, fue Kakashi quien le abrió la puerta. Ella suspiró y lo miró profundamente a los ojos. Naruto no se encontraba en la sala de estar: seguramente estaba en el baño, como debía hacer luego de sus "delicadas" golpizas. Kakashi era un gran amigo de las familias Namizake y Haruno. Era el encargado de la tutela de Naruto cuando el menor tan sólo contaba con unos tres años de edad hasta sus dieciocho años. Su cargo ocupaba mucho más tiempo del que normalmente los tutores a cargo llevaban. Quizá por eso le habían salido tantas canas de temprano. Su cuerpo era grande, con una considerable estatura, tal cual un guardaespaldas. Y definitivamente, también se encargaba de proteger a Naruto. ¿Por qué? Porque el menor era hijo de Minato Namikaze, otros de los grandes empresarios reconocidos de Japón.

- Sakura…- le llamó el peliplata. Le preocupaba la reacción que sentiría al enterarse sobre el terrible porvenir, mas ya tenía una idea sobre los impulsos del rubio chillón: el ojiazul mayor seguro estaría aguantando los berrinches infantiles de Naruto por impedir a toda costa que lo obligaran a casarse con su mejor amigo. Y, sin duda alguna, aquella joven tendría el corazón más destrozado que aquella vez.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- …

- ¿Kakashi? – el mayor no sabía cómo decirle que tuviese cautelo con lo que vendría. Volvió a escuchar su nombre. No podría soltarle esas crueles palabras como si no tuvieran peso alguno sobre su persona. Pero en su corazón, con toda la sinceridad del mundo, sabía que era su deber informarle.

- …

- Sakura… Cuídate. Nos aguardan tiempo difíciles con los cuales lidiar.

- …- No entendía a qué se refería con aquello. ¿Qué andaba mal? Que ella supiese, todo estaba marchando normalmente y a la perfección. Su vida seguía siendo monótona con respecto a lo laboral, y bastante fastidiosa con su rubio amigo. Lo único malo que se le ocurría era que alguien se haya accidentado o que alguna de las empresas familiares marchara en malas condiciones. Aunque claro estaba que aquello no sucedía porque, de ser así, su familia la hubiese citado a una reunión de emergencia. Suspiró y clavó su vista en Kakashi. Presentía que él le ocultaba asuntos importantes. Y cuando tenía esos presentimientos, nadie podía negarle que casi siempre acertaba. Poseía una intuición inigualable.- Sea lo que sea, lo sabré tarde o temprano...- el peliplata sonrió a modo de respuesta. Y sólo le indicó con su dedo índice la puerta del baño abierta donde el rubio se encontraba y luego, dar paso al timbre y a la temprana inesperada visita de Minato#

**End Flash Back.**

Sakura nunca imaginó que la intriga la dejaría con insomnio. Sin más, encendió la lámpara de su mesita de luz y cogió un libro sobe historia occidental. Le gustaba mucho ese tipo de libros y se le hacía sumamente interesante. Además, le ayudaba a distraerse de la realidad por unos momentos. Sólo que ahora ni su mente se concentraba en la lectura. Eso no le gustaba. Y menos si estaría así para el cumpleaños de Sasuke. Quedaban dos días todavía y ella haría algo al respecto. Así que, se levantó se la cama y rápidamente se vistió con lo primero que encontró a su vista. Tomó las llaves de su hogar y salió disparando a encontrar respuestas y aliviar su mente.

.

.

.

.

.

_Osaka- Japón- 06.00 AM_

-Ah- suspiró.- Bueno, creo que el té que nos recomendó Tsunade ayudó a Lee con su borrachera- decía mientras secaba el sudor que recorría su frente. Estaba más tranquilo después de luchar toda la madrugada en fracasados intentos de retener a su amigo hasta que gritó por la desesperación el nombre de Tsunade y eso le dio la brillante idea de marcar su número aunque fuesen pocas las esperanzas de que atendiera por la hora que era. Pero kami-sama estuvo por enésima vez de su lado.

- Bien. Ahora es mejor ir a descansar. No hemos dormido nada.- decía agotado su acompañante pelirrojo.

- Lo siento, pero debo regresar a casa. ¿Podrías prestarme tu coche? Te lo devolveré más tarde.- lo miró suplicante. Esperó y obtuvo una respuesta negativa por parte del menor. – Maldito, encima que te ayudo- murmuró.

- De nada.- sonrió tan falsamente como siempre hacía.

- Estúpido.-Se giró sobre si y encaminó a la puerta. Volteó su cabeza para ver a ambos menores. Sacudió su cabeza y abrió la dichosa puerta. Gaara, al ver que tenía todas las intenciones de largarse, lo sujetó del brazo obligándolo a mirarlo. Un calor recorrió por sus mejillas. No estaba acostumbrado aún a las cercanías de él. Era raro.

- ¿Ya te vas, pálido?– le soltó burlona y pesadamente. Aquella extraña cercanía le provocaba a Sai recuerdos poco saludables para su débil mente, especialmente cuando se trataba de su rubio amigo Uzumaki Naturo.

- Lo haces otra vez, idiota.- Seguro que era por la íntima amistad que sostenía con Naruto, pero una vez llegó a pensar que se debía a que él sentía algo más intenso que ese lazo. Gaara, al ver que Sai se detenía en sus pensamientos, sonrió con malicia: esa era la razón por la cual Sai se había quedado malhumorado, y aquella situación le divertía.

- ¿Acaso Naruto volvió a tu cabeza?- preguntó aparentando inocencia aunque bien sabía que todo tenía sus intenciones ocultas.

- No es de tu incumbencia, Gaara homo: yo recuerdo que su polla te agrada lo suficiente, o ¿me equivoco?- arrogante. Así sonó su voz, no como la de un ángel caído del cielo como solía fingir.

- ...- el pelinegro trataba de contener la risotada del momento. No quería arruinar el silencio incómodo para el pelirrojo.- Pensé lo mismo al respecto de tus preferencias y con el detalle de que de seguro eras el de abajo.- decía pícaro. El joven miraba detenidamente las facciones del pálido pelinegro y, sin dudarlo, se largó a reir. Eso enfureció al otro. De repente, voló una caja de revistas junto con un velador directo a la cabeza de Gaara seguido por un portazo. Sobó su cabeza por el terrible dolor, abrió sus ojos y se percató de que Sai se había ido de su casa tal cual perro. Por fin se había divertido con él, y se había largado. Lo que más sabor le agregaba a su juego era el saber que allí afuera el frío se le colaría hasta en los oídos. Volteó al sentir que la puerta se abría y se giró para reírse un rato más.

- Toma. Y no me pidas más hasta que me despierte. Tú insististeis en que me quedase y no pusiste condiciones. Te recomiendo hacerlo para la próxima. Espero que disfrutes estas revistas porno durante tu masturbación – le dijo mientras enchufaba el cable del velador al alargador y se tendía dos frazadas con una almohada. Eso para el pelirrojo significaba una sola cosa: Sai pasaría la noche allí. Quiso reprocharle y ya no se encontraba allí. Se había metido adentro mientras él, incrédulo y ajeno a la realidad, miraba como colocaba las cosas en su habitación. Por lo menos le había dejado las revistas porno.

.

.

.

.

.

_Hotel y Restaurant Omori Inn – Yokohama- Japón- 09.20 AM._

- ¡Sal de aquí!- y ahí salió volando la séptima almohada. Las cosas empezaron a volar cuando lo vio pasar por allí hace quince minutos. Estaba de muy mal humor y eso se debía a su estúpido hermano mayor, Itachi. Lo había avergonzado delante de todos esos empresarios con muchísimo poder. Y con eso, logró dañar su orgullo. Desde ahora, empezaría a planear cómo se vengaría dulcemente de su hermano.

- Hermano tonto, deja de arrojarme lo que se te cante por esa cabeza de cacatúa.- intentando forcejear para entrar en donde Sasuke, pero pisó mal y, para su suerte, el accidente hizo que derrumbase a su hermano para darle el pase libre de estorbos. Se incorporó rápidamente y entrando a la habitación, se sentó al final de la cómoda cama esperando que el menor se digne a escucharle.

- ¡Idiota! No pienso escucharte ¿Me oíste bien? – gritó hasta el punto que casi se quedaba sin voz. Maldito y estúpido hermano mayor. En esos momentos, lo estaba odiando. Corrió hacia la cama con la mayor intención de propinarle un buen golpe y tirarlo fuera de la habitación_._ Como era de esperarse de un Uchiha, el mayor bloqueó el ataque y lo atrajo hacía sí para que lo mirase directamente a la cara. Se parecían tanto, a excepción de las enormes ojeras que poseía el mayor, y a que su cabello era largo y fino.- ¡¿Qué crees que haces imbécil?!- esa voz sonó tan fuerte y cerca de su oído que casi lo dejaba sordo.

- Tranquilízate. La cuenta quedó a favor y lo sabes, así que no tienes por qué quejarte. Y por consiguiente, en dos días iremos a casa a pasar tu cumpleaños, así que te pido una cosa.- le hablaba tranquilamente para que el otro se relajase y entablara la conversación de una buena vez porque no soportaría un quejido más de su parte.

- A ver, ¿Qué? – le tiró con poca gana y derrotado. Se cansó de que su mayor le hiciese lo mismo hasta reventarlo de paz.

- Acepta que vengan Naruto y Sakura aunque sea. Quieras o no, igual, ya los invité y sabes que no se darán para atrás. No habrá fiesta ni nada, es una cena… Algo especial.- susurró esto último acercándose hasta hacerlo estremecer de tanta cercanía. Le encantaba molestarlo tal y como hacían cuando Sasuke era aún un crío de siete años.

- ¡Idiota! – ahí iba de nuevo. Rodó los ojos y se paró. Esta vez, lo que le lanzó fueron libros.- ¡Deja de acosarme, Itachi!- le escupió a puro pulmón. Ya no aguantaba que su hermano le jodiera de esa forma. Le hastiaba más de lo que podía llegar a hacerle Naruto. -_Naruto…-_ pensó. Itachi observó cómo sus facciones se relajaron al instante y sonreía. Entonces, sonrió pícaro con saber quién era la persona que pasaba por esa azabache y rebelde cabellera.

- Otra vez Naruto, ¿her-ma-ni-to?- le enfatizó burlesco alzando una ceja y guiñeándole un ojo. Sasuke lo miró con los ojos extremadamente abiertos y con una mano se pegó en la frente.

- Itachi…

- Lo siento. Sigue fantaseando, a mí no me molesta. Cuando acabes, avísame y continuamos nuestra charla.- Sasuke juraba que si escuchaba otro sarcasmo lo mataría o lo dejaría sin herencia. Cerró sus ojos tratando de contenerse y no explotar como una bomba.- _Bomba..._- maldita sea. Sus idiotas amigos siempre irrumpían en su mente en estas situaciones con su hermano.

- Naruto y Sakura…-dijo susurrando, pero demasiado audible para el próximo heredero de las empresas de la familia Uchiha. Realmente hechaba de menos a sus amigos. Hae mucho tiempo que no los visitaba. -_¿Qué será de ellos?-_ pero prontó la voz de su hermano lo sacó de sus casillas.

- ¿Hay espacio para otro ocupante o ya se fueron las vacantes?- Itachi sintió como unos brazos fuertes lo empujaban hacia la salida y cómo luego una caja fue lanzada hacía su cabeza seguido de un portazo. – Su mal humor no cambiará nunca. Sasuke sigue siendo el mismo niño malhumorado de siempre… – sonrió algo triste. Triste, tal vez, porque su hermano pronto descubriría que estaría lejos de la hermosa Haruno, y que estaría en matrimonio con su amigo. La amargura inundaba su mente. Sakura seguía enamorada del Uzumaki, mientras que el aludido ya no guardaba ese tipo de sentimientos por ella. Recordó allí, parado en el medio del enorme pasillo, cómo se había enterado de la boda por arreglo.

**Flash Black**

#. Acaba de llegar a su habitación agotado. Tenía ganas de tirarse de una buena vez a la cama y descansar. Con lentitud, quitó cada una de sus prendas y meterse dentro de las sábanas. No aguantaba ni un minuto más con los ojos abiertos. Acomodó su cabeza en la almohada y se dejó caer en brazos de Morfeo cuando su aparato móvil timbró insistentemente. Hastiado de que ese molesto sonido interrumpiese su momento de soñar, atendió.

_-¨Diga.¨-_

_- ¨Itachi, habla Mikoto. ¿Te desperté?¨- _ Fregó sus ojos intentando despabilarse un poco. Sea lo que sea para lo que le había llamado, se debía a que algo la tenía preocupada.

- _¨ No, tranquila mamá. ¿Qué sucede?¨-_ cuestionó tratando de no sonar somnoliento.

_-¨Verás, Tsunade nos visitó hace un par de horas.¨- _le explicó.

_-¨ ¿Y qué es lo que les comentó?¨_

_- ¨Hijo, no le digas a Sasuke aún. Debemos hablarlo con él.¨_- apretó el teléfono con más fuerza. Todo lo que rodeaba a su hermano siempre venía lleno de sorpresas, a veces no tan agradables para su gusto.

- _¨Madre, ¿Qué ha sucedido?¨_

_- ¨Itachi, Sasuke debe casarse. Debemos ampliar estrategias para los negocios y esta petición tiene futuros lazos irrompibles en el mercado internacional...¨-_ la palabra "casamiento" no sonaba mal. Eso no era nada malo. Le daría las felicitaciones y esperaba que su hermano se enamorara pronto de su prometida y por fin fuese feliz.

-_ ¨Pero, hay que felicitarlo. Seguro pronto vendrán hijos y más herencia a la familia.¨- _no oyó la voz de su madre en apoyo o algo por el estilo. Frunció el ceño extrañado. Algo de ahí no venía bien. Había algo raro en esa unión.- _¨ ¿Qué hay con ese matrimonio?¨-_

_- ¨Es hombre.¨ - _atónito. Esa era la palabra correcta para describirlo en aquel momento. ¿Cómo que un hombre sería el futuro esposo de Sasuke? Por más que Itachi fuese bisexual, no se casaría jamás con un hombre. Su orgullo y el hacer quedar bien a la familia estaban primero. La palabra **humillación **jamás pegaría con un Uchiha. _- ¨Itachi, sé que eres inteligente y que ya te imaginas quién es la pareja de tu hermano. Tsunade y Minato están de acuerdo.¨_

_-¨Naruto…¨- _no podía creerlo. Se imaginó, por unos escasos segundos, que la vieja Tsunade le había propuesto alguna prima de la familia. Pero justo Naruto, eso si que no se lo esperaba. Justo él. Antes de que cuestionara alguna que otra cosa, Mikoto había colgado la línea. Soltó un respingo. Su hermano podría hacer cualquier desastre si no tomaba medidas a tiempo. Volvió a recostarse aunque esa noche no pudo dormir. No era paranoico ni nada parecido, pero una pregunta rondaba por su cabeza: -_ ¿Qué pasará cuando mi hermano se entere? _– #

**End Flash Black.**

Mientras se adentraba en el ascensor, tuvo mala espina. Su espalda sintió un frío rozarle y su cuerpo reaccionó con una leve sacudida. No era el único ocupante. Habían dos hombres más y una señora junto a su hijo. No entendía el por qué entonces tuvo ese presentimiento. Llegó a planta baja y fue directo a recepción a dejar las llaves de su habitación, y entonces agudizó su oído al escuchar a los hombres que venían con él en el elevador.

_-¨ Hemos localizado a la familia, Señor.¨-_ dijo uno de ellos.

.- _La mafía.- _pensó. Su cuerpo se paralizó y su cara demostraba preocupación, terror y enojo. Salió de ese lugar pronto, y se condujo a una cafetería mientras marcaba el número de su amigo y socio. Aquella "visita" no se la esperaba. Los Uchiha eran perseguidos siempre por ladrones para robarles dinero o joyas, pero jamás pensó que la misma mafia iría a buscarlos para negociar porque la gran influencia en el mundo empresarial que los Uchiha mantenían ayudaría a esos ladrones a robarse el mundo quizás. Y, hacer trabajos para y con los mafiosos tenía sus precios. Por eso, siempre había querido evadirlos y esperaba que jamás los persiguieran. Pero, toda fortuna acaba pronto porque, de hecho, allí estaban.

-_ ¨Nagato, habla Itachi. Necesito tu ayuda urgente. Te espero en el aeropuerto de Chubu. Llegaré en dos horas a Nagoya. Hasta luego.¨- _colgó. Sus nervios aumentaban con cada minuto que transcurría. Debía huir de esos tipos y comenzar pronto una intensa investigación sobre los planes mafiosos. Nada le parecía agradable a su paladar: primero, el casamiento de Sasuke, y segundo, la persecución de la mafia. Lo único que pedía era solucionar todo lo antes posible y poder ayudar a su hermano con su problema de casamiento. Al menos, Itachi poseía sentimientos hacia el menor y era un gran compañero para él.

.

.

.

.

.

_Tokio- Japón- 11.50 AM_

- Maldición.- golpeó otra vez el suelo áspero debajo de su delicada piel. Sus lágrimas eran producto de la gran noticia del casamiento. Otra vez perdía a sus sentimientos. Tirada, sola, triste y furiosa consigo misma, y con la presión del mundo de negocios. Sus ropas se rasgaron, pero su aspecto no importaba en momentos tan difíciles como ese. Le dolía el pecho, principalmente a la altura de su destrozado corazón - ¿Por qué? – y propinó un golpe más al piso. Kakashi, que la había perseguido, observaba cómo se reventaba las manos sobre esa carretera vacía. Pero ya nada podría hacer. Permaneció sentado hasta verla cansada. Después la alcanzaría a su casa, y mientras tanto, se comunicaría con Iruka. Él sabría cómo conversar con ella. Tendría que calmar a la pelirosa antes del cumpleaños de Sasuke. Dos días serían suficientes para calmar las penas de la muchacha. O, por lo menos, quería mantener las esperanzas intactas.

- Kakashi...- llamó con su voz apagada. El aludido sólo extendió un delicado pañuelo y la cartera de la menor. Su apariencia no era espectacular como siempre. Él le extendió la mano y la ayudó a levartarse del suelo. Sacudió sus prendas y cogió el celular para hablar con Iruka, el gran amigo de Kakashi. - _"Iruka, habla Sakura. Estoy bien. Te prometo que todo estará bien, todo será como antes. Debo ayudar a Naruto. No sabrá qué hacer con todo esto. Siempre ha sido un tonto"-_ su respiración volvió a la normalidad a medida que hablaba con él. Kakashi la llevó hasta el auto, y la llevó al trabajo. Ese lugar era el único que mantendría la joven cabeza ocupada en otras tareas.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
